Underground piping systems are essential in providing the transportation of liquids and gases to homes and businesses. Used mostly by utilities in sewer pipes, water pipes, water mains, gas mains, electrical conduits and other applications, such pipes are often found many feet under ground or in inaccessible areas, such as under buildings or roadways.
Due to cyclical loadings, premature wear, manufacturing defects, corrosion, and other factors, these pipes can often develop cracks or weakened areas requiring repair. Since the replacement of underground pipes is extremely costly, an alternative is to provide a lining repair while leaving the remaining pipe structure in place. Various types of lining products have been commercialized in the past, some flexible, some rigid and some flexible when applied, but rendered rigid by a resin after application. In most cases, it is highly desirable to closely conform the lining to the inner surface of the pipe. This has been generally accomplished by pressure—expandable techniques and inversion techniques.
In a “pressure—expandable” technique (also called the “winch-in-place” technique), a pliable polyester felt sleeve, which has been previously impregnated with a thermosetting resin is inserted into a damaged pipe portion and pressurized so that the resin-impregnated liner presses firmly against the inner wall of the damaged pipe. The expanded liner is then permitted to cure to form a new lining within the original pipe. More recently, pressure—expandable conduit liners have been introduced with glass reinforcement dispersed along the inner and outer surfaces of the liner. See Kittson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,357, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In the “inversion” technique, the pipe liner is first impregnated with a suitable curable synthetic resin. The resin-filled liner is next inserted into a pipe. The leading end of the liner is turned back onto itself and fixed to the lower end of a feed elbow of a manhole. A fluid, such as water or air, is pumped into the feed elbow which causes the liner to invert into and along the interior of the pipe. The liner is maintained in engagement with the pipe until the resin cures. After the resin cure has been completed, the fluid is drained from the inside of the liner, thus leaving a hard, rigid lining applied to the pipe's inner surface.
Most inversion liners are formed of heavily needled felt of polyester or acrylic fibers. Needling causes the fibers to generally extend in right angles to the plane of the material.
Efforts to improve upon the mechanical properties of felt liners have included flowing chopped glass fibers onto the felt web prior to needling, Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,574, or needling the felt with reinforcing fibers, such as carbon fibers, Kevlar® fibers or high tenacity polypropylene fibers, such as disclosed in Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,715. Other techniques include the use of glass fiber cloth, mat or felt, or a non-woven felt of a mixture of synthetic and glass fibers, such as disclosed in Kamiyamma, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,914.
The introduction of glass or other high strength fibers in needling operations, while increasing the average tensile strength of the fibers themselves, still presents a less than desirable orientation, since the needled reinforcing fibers are also generally disposed at right angles to the plane of the material.
Kittson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,357, shown in FIG. 2, teaches the use of glass roving in conjunction with chopped glass fibers for improving the tensile strength in at least the longitudinal direction of the liner. The Kittson et al. liner is “glass-faced”, being formed by a pair of glass fiber layers 2 and 3 stitched with a thread to a pair of felt layers 4 and 5, and sewn together in a tubular form. While this dramatically improves the liner's mechanical properties, this liner has not been recommended for inversion techniques, and was designed for winch-in-place applications. The Kittson, et al. liner is also difficult to “build”, as in the subsequent building-up of additional liner layers or “blocks” due to the fact that glass layers are not “heat bondable” through conventional means. In addition, a separate impermeable foil or film must be added to contain pressure for expansion of this liner by heated fluids. Moreover, artisans have generally regarded building up layers of liners within an underground pipe to be impractical.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an inversion liner that can optionally be built up, such as by heat bonding or by adhesive bonding, for example, with several liner layers for large diameter pipe and manhole applications. There further remains a need for a reinforced inversion liner material, suitable for small and large conduits alike, which can be made thicker by layering a number of simple building blocks, preferably without significantly affecting the overall modulus of the liner.